Different Side
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Fashion. Lalu kenapa kalau aku suka baju-baju bekas dari luar negeri? Toh masih layak dipakai, kan? Lalu urusanmu kalau selera pakaianku aneh, hah? Donghae Hyukjae, Haehyuk FF. Warning inside, Oneshoot.


**xxXxx**

**Different Side**

**Cast :: **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

_Fashion_.

Dunia yang benar-benar kukagumi dan kucintai. Tapi seseorang yang kukagumi dan kucintai, sepertinya bertolak belakang denganku.

"Selama ini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Namja itu membuang wajahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti selera _fashion-_mu."

Tentu saja itu hanya alasannya. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia memang tak menyukaiku. Tapi dia terpaksa mengatakan 'iya' ketika aku memintanya menjadi namjachinguku. Namja memang sama saja, menyebalkan. Sungguh.

-000-

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu."

Kutatap Sungmin eonnie, yeojya imut yang berdiri dibelakang kasir dan menopang dagunya sambil terus memperhatikanku dan mendengar ceritaku. Baru saja aku sampai sini dan aku merasa tidak sedih sekalipun. Walau aku baru saja diputuskan, aku tak keberatan.

Aku membuang muka dan memperhatikan kaca tinggi menjulang yang mengekspos keseluruhan tubuhku. "Semua baju yang dia pakai sangat membosankan! Kaus, jaket, celana _jeans_, dan s_neaker._ Niatnya sih ingin mengikuti tren, tapi malah jadi jelek! Sebal sebal sebal!"

"Jangan berteriak begitu, Hyukie."

Yah, Lee Hyukjae! Kau ini sangat malang. Diputuskan karena selera _fashion-_mu. Naas. Sebenarnya aku pernah mengikuti _fashion _yang diinginkan namjachinguku itu, tapi karena tidak percaya diri. Aku juga merasa tidak nyaman memakai sesuatu yang sangat bukan diriku.

Aku pernah memakai _dress _yang 'yeojya banget' ketika bersama mantanku itu. Tentu saja aku tidak nyaman. Akhirnya aku memilih pulang dan berganti dengan pakaianku yang biasa. Baju bertumpuk dan berbagai macam warna kusatukan. Dengan rambutku yang _blonde, _membuatku terlihat manis kok. Sekalipun rambutku selalu digelung atau dicepol.

"Beginilah kalau memaksakan untuk punya namjachingu."

"Ha-habis aku ingin punya namjachingu juga." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Sungmin eonnie menyentil keningku. "Jangan pikirkan dunia orang lain. Kau juga butuh sesuatu yang kau suka, Hyukie."

"Ne… Sungmin eonnie memang mengerti keadaanku!"

Sungmin eonnie, bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini merupakan sunbaeku disekolah. Tapi dia sudah lulus dan sekarang kerja paruh waktu ditoko pakaian bekas. Aku suka model-model baju yang diimpor dari Amerika dan Eropa disini. Semuanya bagus-bagus walaupun sudah barang pakai.

Aku memperhatikan kukunya yang berwarna _soft-pink_ tak terlalu mencolok namun terlihat manis. Kutarik tangannya dan kuperhatikan. Terdapat manik-manik dan beberapa titik yang berwarna putih diseluruh kukunya.

"Kukumu bagus!"

Dia terkekeh dan ikutan memperhatikan kukunya. "Iya, _nail-art _dari salon kuku, namanya Magic."

Aku mendengus. "Asiknya kalau sudah kerja, punya uang untuk mendandani kuku," Kuperhatikan wajah Sungmin eonnie. "Sungmin eonnie… punya namjachingu ya?"

Dia mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum malu. "A-aniya! Baru suka saja, belum menjadikannya namjachinguku!"

"Ah… iri. Aku juga ingin deh."

"Mian mengganggu," Kulihat seorang namja memakai topi yang ada tali dikedua sisinya menjuntai. Ada rumbai-rumbainya, aku tak tahu bernama apa. Dia menyerahkan satu syal berwarna abu-abu. "Aku mau yang ini."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin eonnie menarikku kesamping dan membiarkan namja itu membayar. Namja yang manis. Badannya yang tegap diselaraskan dengan tingginya. Poninya sedikit menutupi sebagian matanya. Ah… andai saja aku mempunyai namjachingu seperti itu.

"Gamsahamnida."

Masih kutatapi punggung namja itu. Tapi rasanya, wajahnya familiar dimataku. Siapa ya dia…

"Dia siapa, eonnie?!"

Sungmin eonnie terkekeh. "Dia memang sering kesini."

Aku melotot tak percaya. "Jeongmaliya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Mungkin belum bertemu saja."

Aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Tidak ada namja seperti itu disekolah."

"Kalau disekolah, aku juga tahu tak ada yang seperti itu."

-000-

Aku bersekolah disekolah yang sudah lama sekali berdiri. Sekolah dengan bangunan yang lebih tua dibanding gedung sekolah lainnya. Terkadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang lain, yang sekolah disekolah bagus. Apalagi sejak Sungmin eonnie lulus, tak ada teman lain yang cocok denganku.

"Lee Hyukjae."

Aku menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilku. Suara berat yang sangat ingin aku lenyapkan dari dunia ini. Kulirik namja yang sudah berdiri menungguku.

"Apa tugas Sejarah sudah selesai? Cepat, nanti siang dikumpulkan."

Lee Donghae. Ketua OSIS disekolah ini dan pengawas murid. Dia sangat menyebalkan dengan tampangnya yang sok galak. Rambutnya yang hitam dibelah tengah dan memakai kacamata tebal. Selalu memakai sweater yang warnanya hanya hitam, cokelat, dan krem. Dia seperti film jaman dulu, tak berwarna.

"Kukerjakan sekarang." Jawabku singkat.

Aku mengambil kertas folio dan mulai membuat tugasnya. Namja itu malah mengambil kursi dan menariknya kedekat mejaku. Dia memperhatikan setiap kata yang kutulis disana. Terkadang ia menginterupsiku karena tulisan yang sedikit labil, kadang bagus kadang miring.

"Cepat sedikit, Hyukjae-sshi."

Aku mengerutkan keningku kesal. "Sabar sedikit. Sebentar lagi selesai, cerewet."

Dengan cepat kuselesaikan kalimat terakhir dikertas itu dan menggebrak kertas itu. "Ini! Sudah selesai!"

Tangannya menyambar kertas itu dan menatap mataku. Dasar murid teladan! Kalau melihatnya membuatku tak tenang. Membuatku ingin segera meninju wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Bajunya juga itu-itu saja. Karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya diluar sekolah. Kalau dirumah, pasti gaya pakaiannya membosankan. Sama sekali nggak asik.

Ah, besok aku ketokonya Sungmin eonnie saja. Kali saja aku beruntung dan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Namja manis itu. Lagipula kalau aku tak bertemu namja itu, aku bisa bertemu pakaian yang manis juga. Hah… senangnya. Jadi semangat lagi.

Asal tahu saja, aku sangat suka belanja. Seminggu saja aku tak belanja pakaian baru, rasanya ada yang kurang. Aku suka saat menemukan baju yang pas denganku ditumpukan baju yang tak terlihat orang. Jadi aku bisa memiliki baju itu.

"Semangat,Hyukie!"

-000-

Hari ini aku mengubah gaya rambutku. Aku biasa menguncir rambutku dan mencepolnya, membiarkan poniku turun. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengubahnya. Aku hanya akan menguncirnya tanpa mencepol rambutku. Dengan _dress _cokelat dan _coat _berwarna krem. Syal dan sepatu _boots _tanpa hak yang berwarna merah menyala.

Aku berjalan tanpa tahu ternyata toko itu sudah berjarak beberapa meter dihadapanku. Kulihat kedalam, toko itu sepi. Tapi ternyata, ditengah-tengah tumpukan baju bekas yang sangat bagus, berdiri seorang namja yang memakai topi yang sama dengan kemarin. Dia tetap manis.

"Kyaaa! Namja itu!"

Aku berjalan cepat dan langsung memasuki toko itu. Tanpa menyapa Sungmin eonnie, aku langsung berjalan mendekati namja itu dan berpura-pura memilih baju. Kulihat dia sedang memilih dua kemeja , yang satu biru, yang satu oranye. Dan wajahnya terlihat bingung untuk memilih. Kurasa, dia lebih bagus memakai yang berwarna oranye.

Aku berjalan dibelakangnya pelan. "Kanan?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan ternyata dia menatapku heran. Tapi kelamaan wajahnya berubah dan tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang manis.

"Akan kuambil."

Omo! Dia memang tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan!

Aku membiarkan dia meninggalkanku untuk mencari baju lainnya. Kulihat dia sedang membayar dikasir. Aku tahu, aku ini sangat agresif untuk soal namja. Jadi ketika ia keluar, aku ikut keluar bersamanya. Kulihat dia sedang ragu mengajakku bicara.

"Kau sendirian saja? Mau makan bersamaku? Berhubung kau sudah membantuku memilihkan baju."

Aku berupaya bersikap biasa. "Eh?"

-000-

"Mian hanya ramyun."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Ah… gwaenchana. Aku kan cuma membantu memilih baju…"

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku seperti masuk labirin. Lagipula, sedih juga kalau makan sendirian disabtu siang, padahal cuaca cerah." Dia menyantap ramyunnya.

"Ne, nado."

"Hm… kau sering ketoko itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Eh? Ne."

"Wae?"

"Temanku bekerja disana. Pakaian disana bagus-bagus, sesuai tipeku." Jelasku.

"Oh… ne. Aku tahu koleksinya, memang bagus-bagus sih."

Entah kenapa aku menjadi semangat. "Hm! Bossnya mengimpor dari Eropa loh! Kebanyakan dari Paris! Kamis nanti sudah datang baju lainnya loh."

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu kamis nanti kita kesana, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne."

Mengobrol dengan orang yang seleranya sama itu sangat menyenangkan. Kalau dulu, aku sama sekali tidak nyaman bersama namjachinguku yang dulu. Setiap aku ingin memasuki toko, dia pasti berkilah. Ah… suasana akrab ini apakah… pertanda cinta?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya. Annyeong!"

"Annyeong!"

Aku berjalan pulang sambil mengingat hari ini. Ah… jeongmal haengbokhaeyo. Aku tak pernah seantusias ini sebelumnya. Selanjutnya, aku hanya perlu mengetahui namanya.

"Eh? Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya!"

Pertanda cinta apaan ini! Aku saja tak tahu namanya! Bodoh sekali kau, Lee Hyukjae!

-000-

"Terpaksa menunggu deh. Tapi siapa tahu bertemu disuatu tempat, kan?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi tak tahu kapan kan? Huh… aku memang babo."

Sungmin eonnie mengusap kepalaku. "Sabarlah. Eh! Ada _dress _yang baru datang loh! Lucu-lucu deh."

"Jinjja? Waw."

Aku langsung berlari kearah tempat dimana baju baru ditaruh. Kulihat beberapa _dress _yang memang lucu. Tapi kali ini aku terjebak diantara dua pilihan. Yang satu bertali dua dan berwarna biru, yang satu juga bertali dua dan berwarna merah marun. Ah… yang mana ya.

"Kiri."

Spontan aku menoleh dan mendapati namja manis itu tersenyum, sehingga matanya kelihatan sangat sipit.

"Eh? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kita kan berjanji bertemu hari ini. Apa kau lupa?"

Aku menepuk keningku. "Ah! Benar!"

Omo! Aku tak percaya kalau dia serius dan benar-benar datang hari ini. Aku pikir tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?! Kyaaa!

-000-

Kekeke, kami berjanji bertemu lagi dihari sabtu nanti. Bisa jadi kencan nih! Duh… pakai baju apa ya? Apa boleh memakai baju yang biasa saja?

Kulihat tak jauh didepanku berada namja yang dulu namjachinguku, dia bersama yeojya lain. Yang kutahu, yeojya itu bernama Junsu. Dia murid kelas tiga juga, tapi dia kelas internasional. Jadi… namja itu memilih yeojya yang bisa membayarinya lagi ya. Pintar sekali.

Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting aku mempunyai masa depan yang lebih baik!

Brukk.

"He " Kulihat Lee Donghae membenarkan tasnya yang kutabrak tadi. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat."

Brengsek, dia selalu mengacaukan suasana hatiku yang sedang menyenangkan. Tapi tunggu, apa itu yang menjuntai dari tasnya? Seperti… tali ditopinya namja manis itu. Dengan sengaja, kutarik tali itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan? Topi rajutan yang dipakai namja manis itu setiap aku bertemu dengannya.

Buru-buru aku mengacak poni Donghae, melepas kacamatanya, dan memakaikan topi itu. Lee Donghae, benar-benar namja yang kutemui ditoko.

"Jadi… i-itu D-d… Do-donghae?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

Donghae melepas topi itu dan menghela nafas. "Kau lamban, Hyukjae."

Kukira… aku mendapatkan namja pujaanku, tapi malah Lee Donghae. Musuh bebuyutanku. Ternyata… aku memang sulit mengenali orang ya.

-000-

Hari sabtu, aku tetap datang menemui Donghae ditempat kami membeli ramyun kemarin. Dia sudah menungguku disana. Tanpa topi itu. Dengan malas aku mendekatinya. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan, aku tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Sudah tidak semangat ya?"

Aku duduk disampingnya. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kau ceria dan feminin, beda dengan Hyukjae yang disekolah." Gumam Donghae.

"Ya! Kau juga beda! Kau disekolah berbeda, kan?! Kau menipuku!" Protesku.

"Aku tak bermaksud menipumu. Tapi kau saja yang tidak menyadari kalau aku tak menyebutkan nama dan sekolahku." Belanya.

Aku kehabisan kata.

"Ta-tapi… aku terlalu asik mengobrol sampai-sampai lupa bertanya."

Dia tersenyum. "Ne, aku juga senang mengobrol denganmu."

Ada yang aneh pada diriku. Dia itu kan Lee Donghae, Donghae si pengawas menyebalkan. Tapi saat ini, dia seperti bukan Donghae.

-000-

"Kalau memakai seragam, rasanya aku berubah."

Aku masih mencari baju yang bagus dan tak memperhatikannya. "Sok ngatur ya?"

"Pokoknya berubah seperti yang kau tahu disekolah."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku tahu sekali bagaimana sikapnya disekolah, dia sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh.

"Sebenarnya aku suka gaya berpakaian seperti ini sebelum masuk sekolah, itu sebabnya aku ingin berpakaian sesuai gayaku," Donghae mencari baju ditempat yang sama denganku. "Tapi aku khawatir orang-orang disekitarku akan takut. Dan kau tahu, kau hebat Hyukjae. Tidak peduli kata orang."

Aku mendengus. "Kau ini memuji atau menghina sih?"

"Memuji kok. Tidak peduli kata orang jelek atau bagus. Aku ingin sikap tegas begitu." Gumam Donghae.

"Itu bukan alasan!"

Dia mengambil satu gantungan baju. "Ah," Dia menyodorkanku blus berwarna biru. "Kurasa ini cocok."

"Manis sih."

Aku selalu ingin bersenang-senang dengan seseorang yang berselera sama denganku. Seharian ini kami berkeliling Myeongdong. Bukan hanya memasuki toko pakaian, tapi aku mengantarkan Donghae mencari kacamata yang lebih cocok untuknya. Juga makan siang. Ah… bagaimana ini! Kenapa aku senang bersama Donghae?!

-000-

"Cuma kau saja yang belum mengumpulkan tugas Bahasa Inggris, Lee Hyukjae. Bisa kau serahkan sekarang?" Tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi datar.

Namja itu membuatku pusing. Diluar sekolah, dia membuatku ingin terus bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, gayanya sudah kembali seperti semula dan membuatku malas melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali seperti semula?"

Donghae sedikit mendekatiku. "Susah untuk menghilangkan _image _yang menempel, Hyukjae." Bisik Donghae.

"Cha, ayo kumpulkan sekarang!"

-000-

"Haduh, pikiranku jadi kacau." Keluhku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

Donghae terkekeh. "Mian mian."

"Sungmin eonnie juga terkejut sekali." Gumamku.

Benar, setelah kuceritakan pada Sungmin eonnie dan disitu ada Donghae. Sungmin eonnie sangat terkejut juga, bahkan dia berkata sambil menunjuk Donghae. 'Donghae yang menyebalkan itu?!' Seketika Donghae _sweatdrop _ketika Sungmin eonnie berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi… kau takut _image-_mu runtuh? Itu bukan hal besar loh."

"Benar sih," Namja itu menyesap _latte-_nya. "Tapi waktu SD, aku pernah ditertawakan. Sejak itu, aku berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Aku tidak bisa tampil beda."

Sontak aku merasa tak enak untuk membuatnya mengulang masa lalunya. "Mi-mianhae, Donghae. A-aku tidak "

"Gwaenchana, itu kan masa lalu. Sudah lama juga, kan sekarang sudah berbeda."

_Tidak peduli kata orang._

_Aku ingin sikap tegas seperti itu._

Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya? Eh? Tunggu. Kenapa aku berpikir begitu ya?

"Sudah hampir gelap ya?" Donghae melihat keluar café yang kami datangi dari sore tadi.

"Benar juga."

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kita harus pulang."

"Ne," Tapi sepertinya ada yang harus kucari ditoko Sungmin eonnie. "Kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan."

"Eh? Urusan apa?"

Aku menggerakan jari telunjukku kekiri dan kekanan padanya. "Bukan urusan namja, loh."

"Mwo? Hm… arraseo. Aku pulang ya, annyeong."

"Annyeong."

Aku langsung menuju toko pakaian Sungmin eonnie ketika Donghae sudah jauh. Aku berlari pelan ketika mendekati toko itu. Kumasuki toko itu dan aku langsung menemui Sungmin eonnie yang sedang mengobrol, entahlah siapa.

"Ada pelanggan," Namja itu menoleh padaku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kulit pucat namja itu terlihat berpendar sedikit ketika ia tersenyum. Giginya yang rapi membuatku ingin tersenyum juga, apalagi melihat senyuman namja tadi. Rambutnya ikal berwarna cokelat muda dan sedikit lebat. Membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

"A-aniyeyo. Aku hanya temannya Sungmin eonnie, kok."

Namja itu terlihat salah tingkah. "O-oh, begitu. Baiklah."

Namja itu membelakangiku dan berjalan menuju arah Sungmin eonnie. Sungmin eonnie hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya sembari namja itu berjalan melewatinya. Setelah ia pergi, aku mendekati meja kasir dan masih memperhatikan pintu ruangan khusus petugas ditututp.

"Dia bossmu?"

Sungmin eonnie menggeleng. "Dia yang mempunyai tempat ini. Dia satu tahun dibawahmu."

Aku melotot tak percaya. "Eh?! Jeongmaliya?!"

Sungmin eonnie kali ini mengangguk. "Jinjjayo. Waeyo geurae?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Donghae 'luar' sangat menyenangkan. Tapi Donghae 'sekolah'… dia menghindariku."

-000-

"Hyukjae, hari ini kita ada tugas piket."

Aku menoleh pada Donghae tak percaya. "Ini kan sudah jam kelima!"

"Tapi kau harus tetap piket. Kau juga tak bisa kabur, Lee Hyukjae."

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Siapa juga yang mau kabur, heh?!"

-000-

"Tulis semua kegiatan hari ini!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Ne ne arraseo!"

"Hyukjae selalu terlihat kesal disekolah." Gumam Donghae.

"Kau juga! Padahal aku juga ingin mengobrol seperti diluar sekolah."

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit berubah. "Mianhae."

Langsung saja aku merasa tak enak sudah membentaknya. "A-aku juga minta maaf."

Lagi-lagi aku bicara tanpa berpikir. Padahal kan Donghae tak pernah bicara kasar padaku. Hm… kecanggungan ini benar-benar tak enak. Apalagi sekarang sekolah sudah hampir kosong. Hanya tinggal aku dan Donghae yang masih berada dikelas. Padahal, kalau mengobrol dengan Donghae, sekolah pasti akan lebih menyenangkan…

Benar, Donghae tak pernah bersikap menyebalkan disekolah. Selama ini, Donghae memang selalu baik padaku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif padanya. Setelah merasa diperhatikan, Donghae menoleh padaku.

"Waeyo?"

Wajahnya yang datar namun terlihat kekanak-kanakan membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Tidak kuduga wajahku memanas.

"Ah? Aniya. Aku hanya bingung mau menulis apa dilaporan hari ini."

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan, aku langsung mengambil air untuk mengepel lantai kelas. Yang bertugas mengepelnya Donghae. Haha… biar saja dia kerepotan. Tapi, pikiranku masih campur aduk. Apa pendapat Donghae tentangku, ya? Aku sangat egois, ya? Apalagi aku hanya menyukainya ketika diluar sekolah.

Brukk.

Kudengar suara riak air ember yang kepenuhan mengenai seseorang yang kutubruk. Omo! Kurasa aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Mi-mian!"

Dia menatapku bingung. "Kau mantan pacarnya Yoochun, kan?"

Aigooo, yang ternyata kutubruk adalah Junsu. Orang yang paing tak aku ingin temui saat ini. kuperhatikan bagian samping lengannya basah. Dan rambutnya juga sedikit basah.

"Ah! Micky chagiya!"

Gawat, bisa makin rumit urusannya kalau begini.

"Ah, chagi? Waeyo geurae?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Kuperhatikan Junsu manja-manja pada Yoochun. Sungguh membuat mual. "Aku disiram air oleh Hyukjae."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh?" Dia melirikku. "Hyukjae ingin balas dendam padaku sampai berbuat sejahat ini, ya?"

"Hah? MWO?! Mwoya?!" Aku tetawa merendahkan dan tak percaya kalau Yoochun bisa berkata menjijikan seperti itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir pada Junsu.

"Balas dendam? Aku saja sudah lupa padamu, Yoochun," Aku kali ini tertawa lagi. "Kenapa aku dulu pacaran denganmu ya?" Kupijit keningku.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sinis padaku. "Ah… aku tahu Hyukjae selalu bertindak kasar. Beda dengan aku yang anggun ini. Kau kumaafkan, Lee Hyukjae."

MWO?

Kusiram yeojya kurang ajar itu dengan seluruh air yang berada diember. Niatnya hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Junsu, tapi ternyata mengenai Yoochun juga. Baguslah.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyukjae!"

"Apa katamu tadi?!"

Dia melotot padaku. "Memang benar, kan? Semua orang tahu kalau kau itu yeojya kasar yang aneh!" Dia tertawa, tawanya seperti nenek sihir bagiku. "Kau beli baju dimana, heh? Lihat saja sepatu dan tasnya!"

"Jangan hina selera orang!"

Kulihat diantara kerumunan murid lain, ada Donghae yang menatapku tak percaya. Aku menandakan tatapan ingin di'iya'kan olehnya. Tapi namja itu berbalik dan pergi. Benar juga, ini sekolah.

Dia tidak berpihak padaku.

Setelah itu, sepertinya aku kesetanan. Aku langsung berkelahi dengan Junsu. Mencakar dan menjambak. Dia melawanku dan berteriak. Aku juga dipisahkan oleh murid lain. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang yang berkerumun, tapi kulihat ada Donghae disana. Menatapiku.

_Hyukjae hebat ya. Bisa menghargai diri sendiri._

Tapi aku… tak punya kepercayaan diri.

"Andwae! Hentikan!"

"Donghae?"

Aku kaget ketika seorang namja berdiri menghalangiku. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak rambutnya. Badannya yang tegap membelakangiku.

Dia melirikku sekilas dan akhirnya menatap Yoochun. "Aku akan membantumu, Hyukjae."

Disaat butuh, Donghae datang membantuku. Kerumunan murid itu tak percaya kalau Donghae bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih… keren. Aku pun tak percaya awalnya. Membuat perasaanku makin kacau. Kami melihat ada sonsaengnim datang.

"Kalian sedang apa, hah?!"

Aku diam sebentar sampai akhirnya aku diangkat seperti sandera dan dibawa lari oleh Donghae. Aku seperti sanderanya, aku berada dibahunya dan dia terus berlari. Mataku terasa panas dan perih. Kurasakan air mataku mengalir dan membuatku terisak.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"Habis aku sebal," Aku mengusap air mataku. "Aku tak menyangka mereka akan berbuat seperti itu. Tadinya juga Donghae diam saja!"

"Hm… mianhae."

Aku meneruskan menangis. Aku sangat menyesal kenapa aku harus pacaran dengan Yoochun dulu. Hah! Hyukjae babo! Babo! Babo!

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan mantra penghilang rasa sedih ala Donghae."

Kudengar dia berdeham.

"Aku sangat mengagumi Hyukjae. Kau selalu tampak manis. Aku merasa ingin sekali mendekatimu. Waktu pertama kali bertemu diluar denganmu, aku sangat takut kau akan mengenalku. Hyukjae sangat manis. Saranghae."

Kata-kata yang selalu ingin kudengar dari Donghae. Tapi,

"Aku masih menangis."

-000-

"Hyukjae!"

Aku mengintip keluar jendela dan melihat Donghae sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang rapih diluar rumahku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan langsung bersiap lagi. Tidak lama, aku keluar rumah dan izin pergi kesekolah.

"Annyeong."

Aku masih tersenyum padanya. "Annyeong."

Dia berjalan kecil lebih dulu daripada aku. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu. Tapi kurasa aku harus kembali kerumah, ada yang tertinggal."

Dia menatapku bingung. "Ige mwoya?"

"Sarung tangan, tanganku kedinginan tapi tak kunjung digenggam."

Kali ini Donghae tertawa keras. "Ya! Kau ini bisa saja. Kemarikan tanganmu, aku yakin ketika sampai disekolah tanganmu sudah terbakar karena kepanasan."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Donghae berlebihan."

"Panggil aku, Hae."

"Panggil aku, Hyukie."

Dia mengangguk. "Ne, Hyukie chagi."

"Sudah lama tak dipanggil chagi."

"Aku akan mengatakannya terus kalau begitu."

Aku menunjukan ibu jariku. "Setuju, Hae."

Sejak saat itu, semua orang kaget melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Donghae. Namun senyumnya memikat semua orang yang melihat. Kurasa, aku harus berhati-hati menjaga Hae-ku. Hae milikku. Hae yang bertransformasi karena aku.

Dan sekarang, aku pergi ketoko yang kusukai bersama orang yang kucintai.

-The End-

Ff abal yang aku ambil dari komik ini mungkin ada beberapa yang tau?

Yah ini sebenernya ketikan yang udah lama baru dipost. Tapi emang yah nggak begitu memuaskan ya? Mianhaeyo chingu. Yang penting RnR deh ya. Gomawo…


End file.
